The HGRP Revolution (Fanfiction)
If you are not Zee, Billie, Emilia or Marina, please do not edit this page (unless it's for adding categories or correcting mistakes). Thank you. What this is about Basically, this idea was formed when a thread about ships was turned into a thread about the French Revolution and who we would be if we were figures of the Revolution. Then this fanfiction happened. Enjoy. To be more formal, this is an allegory and figures of the French Revolution are represented by someone on the Wiki. Please note that this isn't going to be entirely accurate to what really happened (after all, this is a comical fanfiction). Characters *Charlotte Corday - Billie *Maximilien Robespierre - Zee *Théroigne de Méricourt - Marina *Marie Antoinette - Des *King Louis XVI - Erlend *Napoléon Bonaparte - Blake *Joséphine de Beauharnais (later Bonaparte) - Emilia *Jean-Paul Marat - Eli *Marquis de Sade - Justin *Georges Danton - Connor (Enraptured) *Marquis de Lafayette - Tyler *Revolutionaries - Xax, Jack, Aidan, Aria, Audrey, Caitlin, Max (and anyone else) Part 1 - Le Prologue (Zee) Once upon a tidal wave of bloodshed and revolutionary ideals ago, there was a kingdom. Le royaume Saint français de Wikia, or The Holy French Kingdom of Wikia to precise. In this kingdom there was a king, King Erlend XVI, a queen, Queen Dessy "that-austrian-deficit-bag" Jantionette, and an oppressed masses which gave 50% of their taxes, while they, along with their fellow nobles and church gave almost nothing. Unfortunatly for the first and second estates, or the church and nobility, the oppressed masses were angry and exposed to the Enlightenment, otherwise known as death to the Church and anything conservative during the 19th century. But we'll get to that later. Too much exposition, crappy theming, and a terrible title can kill almost anything. It all started when Dessy "that-austrian-deficit-bag" Jantoinette, who at the time was an austrian princess and not known for being a "deficit bag" and more of a wonderous teen idol, adored by all. Anyway, she was shipped off by her mother to marry Prince Erlend XVI in French-Wikia, a wonderous place known for it's diversity, economy that was slowly being chipped away at, and issues with the power house Great Community Central Britain. Shortly after the marriage, at the beginning, a tree with no fruit, if you catch my drift, Erlend's father died, allowing the underprepared and young prince to become King. His wife, Dessy, disliked responsibility and more enjoyed play. Three cheers to the future of Wikia-France. Huuzah! Huzzah! Huzz-Oh who are we kidding, they're screwed. As time went by, Erlend and Dessy made little to no effort in helping the economy as they went wilder and wilder with efforts to wear down the economy such as gambling, glottony, and wonerfully wild hairdues. Due to this, many people became angry with the government, some of the radical enlightenists even talking about a revolution. It all culminated in an incident with a diamond necklace, where our story shall begin. Hold onto your heads, cause it's gonna be a wild ride! No? Whatever. Part 2 Category:Fan Fiction